The present exemplary embodiments relate generally to vehicles. They find particular application in conjunction with regenerative braking and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Regenerative braking recaptures the kinetic energy of a vehicle into a useful form of energy, such as electrical energy, thereby increasing energy efficiency. In contrast, conventional braking dissipates the kinetic energy of a vehicle by heat. Since energy efficiency is becoming increasingly important, regenerative braking will become more prevalent in the future.
Vehicles that use regenerative braking generally have braking characteristics that vary from vehicle to vehicle. During throttle off, some vehicles, usually sporty vehicles, experience an aggressive and/or sporty deceleration, whereas others, usually environmentally friendly vehicles, experience a gentle deceleration. Vehicles with sporty deceleration, for example, can have a strong engine brake feel, whereby the brake lights illuminate without touching the brake pedal. Alternatively, a more conservative vehicle can have a minimum deceleration brake feel that maximizes coasting and places less emphasis on energy regeneration and energy storage.
One problem with having such highly variable braking characteristics is that driver expectations often don't align with the braking characteristics of a vehicle. This can prove dangerous if a driver does not account for this variation and/or pay attention to surrounding driving conditions. Further, one may refrain from purchasing a vehicle because of disdain for the braking characteristics of the vehicle.
The present disclosure contemplates new and improved systems and/or methods for remedying this and other problems.